Nicktoons: Jumanji
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Timmy Turner has discovered a mysterious board game, and plays it with his friends for fun. Until it won't be fun for so long since many jungle-related came out of the game to cause trouble. Only our Nicktoon heroes can end this wild madness!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

_1. This is a parody of Jumanji, based on the movie, book and the game owned by their respective owners._

_2. All characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon._

_3. Special thanks to SOLmaster for the inspriation._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Dimmsdale, California. Timmy Turner was walking home from his boring school. He was bummed out after his fairy-obessed teacher, Denzel Crocker, unreasonably gave him another 'F' during pop quiz. Hopefully when he gets back home, he can have his fairy-godparents, Cosmo and Wanda to grant his wishes to make him feel better.<p>

"Another boring day of school," Timmy said, "But I'm glad the nightmare's over."

Suddenly he bumped into someone's legs without looking which causes him to fall backwards on his behind. He looked up and saw Vicky before him.

"Hey, twerp," she said with an evil grin, "guess what you'll be doing before you go home to you mom and dad?"

Timmy had a nervous smile. "Uh... give you a cupcake, so you'll stay away from me?"

"Better than that," Vicky answered, "You're going to be Doidle's running meat." She took out a bottle of meat sauce and poured it on Timmy's head. Then, Vicky's dog, Doidle, appeared behind her legs, growling at him.

Timmy screamed and ran off. Doidle began chasing him, barking. Vicky wickedly laughed at Timmy's humiliation. "Running meat," she chuckled, "I love this one."

* * *

><p>At the edge of town's construction site, Doidle lost track of Timmy and sniffed around for him. Timmy hid behind the steeled wall, watching the dog walked off.<p>

"Phew," he sighed in relief, and then, he cleteched his teeth in anger. "Vicky and her stupid dog!" he replied, "All I wanted was to go home in peace!" Then he lowered his voice calmy and sighed again, "What could be worse than this?"

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a bunch of faint playing drums.

"Uhh.. why do I hear drums? Is Buddy Rich in town?" Timmy asked himself. He walked up near the construction site, following the sound. As the sound grew louder, he realized that it came from the dirt wall. He stared at it for a moment after the music stopped. "Maybe it came from there," he muttered to himself. He noticed a shovel near him and started to dig onto the wall.

He heard his shovel hit something hard. He looked into the hole and noticed a chest handle. He made the hole bigger and pulls the chest out of the wall.

"Wow! A treasure chest!" Timmy replied excitedly, "I wonder if there's any treasures in there!" He sees a lock that locked the treasure chest.

"How do I get it open?" he asked himself. Then, he gets an idea. He took the shovel and slammed the lock open as hard as he can. He took the lock off of the chest. He lifted the lid open and sees nothing but grey sand.

"A bunch of sand?" he replied angily, "I found the treasure chest, and all I find is sand? This is so lame!" He looked into the chest and noticed something is buried underneath the sand. An upper-left, dark-brown corner of wood which he stared at. He dugged away a few itches of sand away and picked up a rectangle-shape item. He slided the sand off of the item which is revealed a board game that entitled 'Jumanji.' It looked jungle-like, and it has a hunter, a monkey, an elephant and a rhinoceros on it.

Timmy became amazed of it with his eyes wide open. "Wow... A board game!" he replied, "But why would anyone wanted to bury a board game here? Ah, who cares! I'm gonna take it home!" He carried the board game and began to run back home.

Two construction workers, who were eating early dinner, watched him run out of the construction site.

"Why does he smell like meat?" one of the construction workers asked, munching on a sandwich.

The second worker who is mute shrugged.

* * *

><p>Timmy finally arrived at home, entering his bedroom. He noticed Cosmo and Wanda, playing cards.<p>

"Got any tens?" Wanda asked.

"What's a ten?" Cosmo asked stupidly?

"Hey, guys," Timmy said, "I'm home."

Cosmo and Wanda turned to him. "Timmy! Welcome home, sport," Wanda said, "How is school?"

"Terrible and boring as usual," Timmy answered.

"Did Crocker give you an 'F' again?" Cosmo asked.

"Doesn't he always?" Timmy replied.

"And why do you smell like meat?" Wanda wondered.

"Why do you think I smell like meat?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Cosmo replied, "It's Meat Day! Wanda, you didn't tell me it's Meat Day!"

"Cosmo, there's no such thing as Meat Day," Wanda told him, "It's because of Vicky with the meat sauce that done it."

"Exactly," Timmy replied, "Like she did this to me last week!"

Wanda patted on his shoulder. "Aw, don't worry, sport," she assured him, "Maybe a few wishes oughta cheer you up."

Timmy jumped on his bed and placed the game board on the sheet. "Actually, there's something I want to show you guys. I found this."

The fairies floated over and sees the game.

"Jumanji?" Wanda said, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it at the construction site on my way home," Timmy answered, opening the game. He sees a dark-green orb in the center of the hard board. "Neat. This looks cool! You guys want to play?"

Wanda floated next to him. "Now, Timmy," she said, "You have to be careful with this board game. I can sense magic from this game, and I don't like it."

"I can sense it," Cosmo said, "But this game looks cool! Maybe I can play..."

Timmy opens a gray that is the bottom of the board and sees four game tokens and two dice in it. He took out two pieces which looked like a white rhinoceros and a black elephant, staring at them.

"Wow... which one should I choose?" he wondered.

Before Wanda warn him, he heard his dad's voice calling his name which startled him to drop the tokens which magically took their positions at their start spaces. Wanda gasped silently, knowing that she was right about the game while Cosmo scratches his back with his wand.

Timmy closes the game and hidden it under his sheet. "It's my dad," he said, "I'll be right back. Don't touch the game." He ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Of course we won't touch the game," Wanda said, "This game is dangerous anyways."

Cosmo, scratching his back with his wand, turned to her. "What game? Did you say something?"

Wanda sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Timmy went downstairs and sees his parents in their beach suits, carrying their suitcases.<p>

"Guess what, son?" His dad said, "we're going to 'all parents leaving their kids for one day' beach!"

"What?" Timmy replied.

"And don't you worry," his mom said, "You can have some good time with your babysitter, Vicky." She opened the door, revealing Vicky with her hands on her thighs.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," she said sweetly, "And don't you worry. I'll take good care of the twerp- I mean, uh, the little angel from above."

Dad smiled gratefully at her. "Well, I'm so glad you will."

"And we'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Mom said.

"No, wait!" Timmy replied, "You can't leave me!"

"Bye, Timmy!" His parents replied, zooming out of the door in one huge zoom.

Vicky waved at them. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Then, she turned to him wickedly. "Ok, twerp. Since we're gonna play a game. And it's called, 'TWERP GOES TO BED WHILE I WATCH TV!'" She laughed wickedly as Timmy made a worred face, not going to say anything at all.

* * *

><p>Timmy returned to his room, sitting on his bed, staring at the Jumanji game. Wanda appeared beside him and asked, "Timmy, you're still thinking about playing that dangerous game?"<p>

"Wanda, it doesn't look dangerous," Timmy assured, "What could possibly go wrong? Besides, I've already contacted a friend who will play with me."

"Ok," Wanda said, "Who did you invite?"

Suddenly, a pink portal poofed out of nowhere and appearing out of the portal was Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius.

"All right! Jimmy! You're here!" Timmy replied excitedly.

"You called me on the Recaller, Timmy," Jimmy said, "What can I do for you?"

"Jimmy, look what I found!" Timmy said, showing Jumanji to him. Jimmy made an annoyed face, looking at it. "You called me for a board game?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to play with me," Timmy said sadly, "Besides, Vicky's babysitting tonight..."

Jimmy sighed reluctantly, "Well, all right. But you could've at least mention it in the Recaller, instead of sounding like it was urgent."

"Uh... well..." Timmy said nervously, "...Yeah."

"Well, ok, then," Jimmy said, "Let's play the game. Where did you get it?"

"I found it at the construction site," Timmy said, "And it was in the treasure chest."

"Odd," Jimmy said, "Why would anyone want to bury a board game in the treasure chest?"

"And also, Wanda said that this board game is evil," Timmy chuckled in disbelief.

Jimmy examined the game closely. "Hmmm... It doesn't look evil. Just an ordinary board game."

Wanda groaned. "But I assure you boys that something dark is in that game."

"Don't be silly, Wanda," Timmy said, "Now, let's play the game."

"Have you read the instructions?" Jimmy asked.

"Who needs instructions?" Timmy said.

"Well, we can't play if we don't know how to play," Jimmy told him, "I don't see instructions or anything on this board."

Timmy noticed a message on lid door side. "Maybe this might be the instructions."

He placed his hands on the tokens that stood on the start spaces, and tried pulling them off, but they wouldn't come off.

"Weird, why won't they come off?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy ignored him and read the instructions, "'_Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token. Double gets another turn. The first player to reach the end wins.'_"

After Jimmy finished reading it, he said with a shrug, "Well, it sounds simple enough."

"Yep," Timmy said, taking the dice, "What could possibly go wrong?" He rolled the dice, and it showed three. He was about to place his hand onto one of the tokens, but the rhinoceros token magically moved three spaces on its own. He and Jimmy's eyes were widened.

"Did you just see it move all by itself?" Timmy replied.

"Maybe its magnified," Jimmy said.

"I don't think it's magnified, Jimmy," Wanda said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Cosmo, still scratching his back, wondered, "You still saying something, Wanda?"

Then, Timmy said, "Hey, Jimmy! Look!" The attention was turned to the green glass orb in the center of the board. Something began to fade in, showing them green letters. Timmy began to read the message, "'_Splintered rafters all around. Duck them or they'll pin you down.'_ What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's some kind of a clue," Jimmy answered, "But.. I just don't understand it."

Then, Cosmo cried out, "Ouch! Something hit my head!" Jimmy, Timmy and Wanda looked back and noticed a small beam of wood on the floor.

"Um, Timmy?" Jimmy asked, "Does your room has wood?"

"Um... no?" Timmy uneasily responded. Then, Jimmy felt a struck on his head. "Ow!" he replied, "Something hit my head!" He turned and saw another beam of wood.

"What is this? Raining wood?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't think it's raining wood," Jimmy said nervously, as an eerie, cracking sound of wood was heard from above, "I think it's..." Before he finished the sentence, a few more wood fell from the ceiling.

"FALLING WOOD!" Timmy screamed as more and more fell from the ceiling faster than before. Everyone else screamed along with Timmy, running to avoid the falling wood.

"Quick! The game! Get the game!" Jimmy screamed.

Timmy ran toward the game which is covered in piles of wood. He dugged through them as fast as he could until he sees the game and retrieved it. He avoided a huge wood before it hit him.

"It is raining wood!" Cosmo screamed, avoiding the falling wood, "Timmy, you could've wished for umbrellas!"

"You can't protect yourself with an umbrella from the falling wood, you idiot!" Wanda cried.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy cried, "I wish the falling wood would stop!"

Cosmo and Wanda held their wands up, letting them sparkles once, but the sparkles died out on them.

"We can't, sport!" Wanda replied, "Somehow, we can't use our magic to interfere with the magic that is coming from the board game!"

"Never mind the wishing stuff!" Jimmy replied, running toward the closet, "Everyone into the closet!" He opened the closet door, letting Timmy and the fairies in. He rushed in and closed the door as the falling wood continued to fall down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs at the living room, Vicky heard a couple of thumping noises while sleeping on the couch. She woke up, sounding like she's grumpy. "Hmm... What is that noise?" Then, she shrugged and put a pair of headphones in her ears. "Well, probably the twerp being miserable. Music to my ears" She chuckled evilly and went back to sleep while listening to music with her CD player.<p>

* * *

><p>A moment later, the falling wood had stopped. The closet door was opened by Jimmy. He pushes the door as hard as he could with all of the wood that was piling by it. He looked around Timmy's room which its floor was covered by piles of wood. "Leaping Laptons!" he replied, "I thought Timmy's room was always a mess but this is a lot worse!"<p>

"I heard that!" Timmy cried out.

"Ok, guys," Jimmy said, "The coast is clear."

As they came out, Wanda said, "I sure do hope that Vicky didn't hear any of this."

"I'm sure that she wouldn't care," Timmy said.

"You see, Timmy?" Wanda said, "I told you something is wrong with that game!"

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo replied, "There is something wrong with it! You haven't read the instructions, and the board game doesn't look good with green!"

"Your holograms are right, Timmy," Jimmy said, "This game is more dangerous than we expected. Somehow, the falling wood must've came out from the game."

"No way, Jimbo," Timmy said, "Don't be such a sore. Maybe the wood from my bedroom ceiling just fell off for no reason."

"You just don't get it," Jimmy replied in frustration, grabbing the dice, "I know that the falling wood came from the game, I'm sure of it. Now, let's put the game away before anything else happens. Unless, of course, if you can play by yourself."

Timmy turned his head to the left for a moment. Then, he turned back to Jimmy, sighing in sad tone. "Ok, I understand," he said, holding out his hand, "I'll put the game away. But first, could you give me the dice?"

"Sure thing," Jimmy said, reaching out to hand the dice over. But Timmy titled his hand sideways, causing Jimmy to drop the dice on the board game. Jimmy gasped as Timmy chuckled.

"Timmy! How could you do that!" Jimmy replied angrily.

"That is not what we meant about putting the game away!" Wanda cried.

"Who says anything about putting the game away?" Timmy said.

The dice showed eight, and the elephant token began to move eight spaces. The message appeared on the orb as Jimmy began to read it, "_'In the jungle you must wait until the dice read five or eight.'_" He looked up at Timmy in the worried look. "I don't like the sound of it..."

Then, Timmy screamed horribly as Jimmy's hands began to absorb into the orb. Jimmy screamed when he noticed it.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Jimmy wouldn't get suck into the board game!" Timmy screamed.

"We can't! Remember?" Wanda replied, "We can't interfere with magic compare to this magic in the board game!"

Timmy grunted in frustration, "Then, I have to grab him!" He tried grabbing Jimmy, but it was too late. Jimmy was already sucked into the orb in the center. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed as he cried his tears out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cosmo cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wanda screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Laser who appeared out of nowhere screamed.

Everyone stopped screaming and looked at Dark Laser.

"Hey, why are you here?" Wanda replied, "You're not in this story!"

"Um... uh..." Dark Laser muttered, "I thought I could join in screaming with you."

* * *

><p><em>Will Timmy find a way to free Jimmy? Find out in the next chapter!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

_1. This is a parody of Jumanji, based on the movie, book and the game owned by their respective owners._

_2. All characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon._

_3. Special thanks to SOLmaster for the inspriation._

* * *

><p>Timmy paced back and forth in the stressful way. "Oh, man! What am I gonna do?" he replied, "Jimmy's trapped in the board game! And it's all my fault! I never should have tricked him into playing this stupid game!"<p>

"Don't worry, Timmy," Wanda assured him, "It could've been worse."

"Yeah, you could be a buck-toothed kid with a pink hat," Cosmo said.

Timmy and Wanda stared at him.

"Well, Jimmy's gone..." Timmy said sadly with his head lowered.

"No, it's not, Timmy," Wanda said, "You can still call Danny and SpongeBob to help you get him back."

"Wanda, please be quiet," Timmy ordered, "I'm trying to think... That's it! I can still call Danny and SpongeBob to help me get Jimmy back."

"Hey, that was my idea," Cosmo replied.

Wanda rolled in eyes in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Many moments later, Timmy, who already called Danny and SpongeBob on the Recaller, was waiting for them to come over to his bedroom.<p>

"Where could they be?" Timmy asked impatiently, "They're late!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Wanda said.

Then, something crashed through the ceiling and dropped on the floor. Two figures who crashed through the ceiling were none other than Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Ouch... we could've taken the door..." Danny said painfully.

"I knew Sandy's newest invention machine thingy would catapult us right here in this house!" SpongeBob replied excitedly.

"We could've used the door..." Danny muttered.

"Guys!" Timmy replied, "Thank goodness you're here!"

Danny and SpongeBob turned to Timmy.

"Hi, Timmy!" SpongeBob replied excitedly a little more.

"Hey, Timmy," Danny said, looking around his room, "What happened to your room? Why is there wood all over the place?"

Timmy picked up the board game. "OK, I know you guys won't believe me, but... It's all because of this." He showed the Jumanji game to Danny and SpongeBob.

The ghost boy and the sponge looked at each other in confusion for a brief moment and then turned back to the game.

Danny scoffed, "A board game?"

"Not just a regular board game," Timmy explained uneasily in the fast tone that neither Danny or SpongeBob could understand, "It's a magical, cursed game that I found when I was on my way home from school. I invited Jimmy here to play with me. I rolled the dice first, and there was wood falling from the ceiling, nearly killing us, and then Jimmy went next because I tricked him into continue playing it, and he got sucked into the board game!"

Danny and SpongeBob dazed out, looking at Timmy in confusion.

"Um..." Danny said, "So, what you're saying is... Jimmy got sucked into the board game?"

"Yes!" Timmy replied seriously, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Sucking into the board game?" SpongeBob whined, shaking fearfully, "Sounds scary..."

"Now, look, Timmy," Danny said in disbelief, as he changed back into Danny Fenton, "You called us here just because Jimmy got sucked into the board game? You're just saying those things so that you wanted me and SpongeBob to play along with you. Well, sorry. Not interested. I quit playing board games when I was twelve."

"No, no!" Timmy replied, "You don't understand, Danny! I can prove it too! Look!" He took out two more pieces of the tokens out of the silver box. The two tokens looked like black crocodile and the black monkey.

"Timmy, wait, no!" Wanda replied. But it was too late. The tokens magically took their places in the two remaining start spaces. SpongeBob screamed when he noticed it, jumping on Danny. "The game's alive!"

Danny pushed him off of him in annoyance and said, "SpongeBob, the game is not alive. Even though, it is kinda creepy." He placed his hands on the tokens, trying to pull them off, but they wouldn't come off. "Ok," he said, "They won't come off. This game is really creepy. Timmy, are you sure Jimmy really get sucked into the game board?"

"I'm sure of it," Timmy answered truthfully.

"How?"

"Well, after he rolled, the message in that glass thingy said something about him waiting in the jungle until the dice read five or eight."

"Then, that's exactly what we're gonna do," Danny said.

"Yay! We're gonna play Jumonju!" SpongeBob replied happily.

"Dude," Timmy said with his eyes rolled, "It's called Jumanji..."

"Oh, I knew that," SpongeBob giggled.

"Ok," Danny said, taking the dice, "Just to be safe, I'm gonna roll first. Then, SpongeBob will have his turn. Hopefully, one of us should get five or eight to get Jimmy out." He rolled the dice, and they landed on seven.

"Drat!" Danny muttered. Suddenly, he and SpongeBob saw in shock that a crocodile token is moving seven spaces on its own.

"Wow... how does it do that?" SpongeBob wondered.

"No idea..." Danny said. Then, he noticed a green message in the glass orb in the center of the board. He began to read it, "_'Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke.'_" He turned to Timmy. "What does that mean?"

"You got me," Timmy answered.

"No jokes?" SpongeBob wondered, "Does this mean...?"

Suddenly, a couple of laughing sounds were heard out of nowhere. The Nicktoons looked around, searching where that laughter is coming from. Suddenly, SpongeBob noticed something that is walking out of the darkness and screamed, "Look! Aaaaah!"

Marching out of the closet toward the Nicktoons were a pack of dog-like creatures with the sounds of their growling laughters.

"Oh no!" Timmy replied, "Hyenas!"

"Where did they come from?" SpongeBob replied.

"They came from the game!" Timmy answered panickingly, "Like the falling wood and Jimmy sucking into the board game!"

"Ok," Danny said, "Now, I have another reason why I quit playing board games! Everybody run!" He grabbed the board game and rushed toward the door through the piles of wood. Timmy and SpongeBob followed him as Cosmo and Wanda disappeared in the air. The hyenas began chasing the Nicktoons quickly. Danny, finally made out, led Timmy and SpongeBob out of Timmy's room. He blasted a ghost ray at one of the hyenas when it was about to pounce on SpongeBob. Then, he quickly slammed the door closed, holding it as much as he could.

"Guys! I can't hold the door much longer!" Danny replied, "Get me like a drawer or something! Anything!"

Timmy called Cosmo and Wanda, and they appeared out of nowhere. "What do you need, Timmy?" Wanda wondered.

"I wish that the door is locked to keep the hyenas in my room!" Timmy replied.

His fairy godparents granted his wish, and there was giant lock chained to the door. Danny sighed in relief. "Well, that took care of it. Where did these hyenas come from?"

"I told you already," Timmy responded, "They came from the game! I keep on telling you that!"

"Timmy, I told you we should've-" Wanda began to explain, but Timmy interrupted with a scream, "I KNOW THAT, OK!"

"Whoa, whoa, Timmy," Danny said, calming him down, "Take it easy. There's no need to shout like that."

Timmy sighed, "You're right. I need to focus on getting Jimmy back than to take my anger out for no reason."

"That's right, sweety," Wanda said, patting his back, "And don't worry. We'll get him back."

"We'll get who back?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"I don't know about getting him back in this condition," Danny said lowly, "Maybe we should stop playing.."

SpongeBob opened the game up and took the dice. "Guys, it's my turn. We should keep playing."

"Don't!" Danny cried, but SpongeBob already rolled the dice, and they landed on ten (five die each). The monkey token moved ten spaces forward. The message in the glass appeared again. "Hmmm.." SpongeBob said, looking over the glass, "'_Crawling and slithering up from the flood. Come thousands of leeches to suck your blood.'_ Hmmmm... Leeches...?" Suddenly, he felt something slimy crawling on his arms. He looked at them and discovered leeches pinning onto his arms. He screamed out loud in panic as if there was a spider on him. "LEECHES! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" He runs around the hall like a maniac as Danny (who yelled 'I'm going ghost!' and transformed into his ghost form) and Timmy chased him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vicky awakened from her nap (sounded like she's one heavy-sleeper), and angrily growled, "What is the twerp up to now?" She got up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs. "Hey, twerp! Keep it down! I'm trying to take a-"<p>

Before she finished her sentence, she was ran over from behind by screaming SpongeBob, falling on her face on the ground without noticing. She raised her head up with rage. "Hey! What's going on-" Then, her face was unexpectedly slammed on the floor again by Timmy who was running after SpongeBob. She raised her face again looking angrier than before. "When I get my hands on that twerp..." Her threat got interrupted again when Danny, without seeing her, passed her, stomping her head on the floor, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Danny and Timmy finally caught up to SpongeBob who was cornered at the wall. The yellow sponge began to flick the leeches off of his arms, whimpering horribly.<p>

"SpongeBob, hold still," Danny told him, "I have an idea. Timmy, I need you to help me get the leeches off of him as soon as I freeze them solid." SpongeBob did what he told him, and litterally stayed still. Danny uses tiny bits of his ice ray to freeze the leeches solid, as Wanda turned herself into an ice scraper, and Timmy uses her to remove the frozen leeches off of the right arm. Danny pushes the rest off of his left arm, and he and Timmy stomped on frozen leeches into tiny ice pieces.

"Whew. Thanks, guys," SpongeBob said, "For a moment there, I thought I was a goner."

"It's no problem," Danny said, turning back to his human form, "And Timmy is right. I think the leeches did came out of the game. And so did the hyenas."

Timmy noticed Vicky knocked out on the floor and soon realized maybe she could be overhearing him and his friend playing the game. "Uh-oh," he said, "I can't let her get involve of this. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish she was teleported somewhere far away from here." The fairies granted his wish, and unconscious Vicky disappeared.

"Well, now that is done," Timmy said with a grin (he sounded like he doesn't care where Vicky goes), "Let's get back to the game."

* * *

><p>They set the game up in the living room, then Danny began to noticed another side of the board. "Um.. exactly, how do we win? Have you read all of the instructions?"<p>

Timmy muttered, "Uh... roll to win?"

Danny sighed in annoyance, "So, you haven't read all of the instructions because you didn't see this part." He rotated the board over and began to read another message that is written on the other side of the game, "_'Adventurers, beware. Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name.'_"

"So, that's it," SpongeBob said, "Whoever reaches the glass center thingy first gets to yell out Jumanji, and everything goes back inside this board game."

"Exactly," Danny said, "But first, we have to get Jimmy out before something else would happen. We just need to get it done quickly."

"Ok, um.." SpongeBob asked, "Whose turn is it?"

"Actually, SpongeBob," Timmy said, "You rolled doubles. You get another turn."

"Yay!" SpongeBob replied happily. He rolled the dice, and they landed on five.

"All right, SpongeBob!" Danny replied as the monkey token moved five spaces, "Now, Jimmy should be out."

"Wait," Timmy said, noticing the message in the glass, "There's something more."

SpongeBob looked over and read the message, "_'Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend.'_" He looked up with a worried face. "Not.. our friend?"

"I don't like the sound it.." Danny said. Then, the Nicktoons heard something break in the kitchen along with a soft growl.

"Aaaah! Something's in there!" SpongeBob screamed. Danny slammed his hand onto his mouth to silence him, and whispered, "Shhhh. Keep it down."

They all gasped when they saw a shadow at the foot of the kitchen. Timmy gulped as he and the others had their wide-opened eyes on a large black-spotted yellow leopard that slowly walked out of the kitchen toward them.

Danny, holding his mouth on SpongeBob's mouth, whispered, "She's not real, SpongeBob. She's only an illusion."

The leopard roared at them angrily. "Let's get out of here!" Timmy replied, beginning to run up stairs as Danny and SpongeBob followed.

"N-n-nice kitty..." Cosmo whimpered.

"Cosmo! We need to help the others!" Wanda replied, grabbing him and dragged him.

As soon as the Nicktoons made it on top, the leopard leaped high into the hallway, blocking their path.

"Whoa! What a jump!" SpongeBob screamed.

Danny turned ghost and said to Timmy and SpongeBob, "You guys hide somewhere. I'll distract the leopard." Timmy and SpongeBob ran off while Danny made a idle-like stance, perparing to fight the leopard as she approached toward him.

Then, a familar voice cried out of nowhere, "Danny! Heads up!"

"Jimmy?" Danny wondered, recognizing the voice.

Jimmy appeared out of nowhere and tossed a spear at the ghost boy.

Danny catches it and points it at the leopard, walking backwards as the leopard walked toward him, growling at him.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," Danny said, taunting her. The leopard glared at him as he noticed she wanted to corner him, so she could attack him. She swiped at him, and he swung the spear at her back. He glanced at the room next to him. He smiled like he has a plan. He tosses the spear aside, and turned invisable. He leaped at the roaring leopard and overshadowed her body. He controlled her to run into the bedroom. Then, he quickly came out of the leopard, flew out of the room and closed the door to consealed her inside.

Danny sighed in relief and turned to Jimmy.

"Good work, Danny," Jimmy said, "Good idea of trapping the leopard in Timmy's parents' bedroom."

Danny changed to the puzzled look and asked, "I locked the leopard in Timmy's parents' bedroom?"

"That's what you did, didn't you?" Jimmy said.

"Uh... I haven't even noticed..." Danny said uneasily.

* * *

><p><em>Now that Jimmy is free, what will our heroes plan next? And will Vicky ever get Timmy in trouble? And will Cosmo stop being stupid? Find out in the next chapter!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

_1. This is a parody of Jumanji, based on the movie, book and the game owned by their respective owners._

_2. All characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon._

_3. Special thanks to SOLmaster for the inspriation._

* * *

><p>Jimmy, Timmy, Danny (who changed back to his human form), SpongeBob, and the fairies were assembled back in the living room with the game opened on the coffee table. Jimmy explained how he explored throughout the jungle after he was sucked into the board game. "It was nearly as dangerous, yet interesting," he said, "It feels like I'm in Africa or South America."<p>

"Are you all right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jimmy answered, as he angrily turned to Timmy, "And you! None of this would've have happened if you hadn't tricked me into playing this game! Because of you, I nearly got mauled by lions and crocodiles!"

"Hey!" Timmy shouted back, "At least you're still here, aren't you? We saved your life!"

Danny and SpongeBob helplessly watched Timmy and Jimmy arguing.

"No! It was SpongeBob who saved me!" Jimmy replied, "Like my last message said, 'In the jungle, you must wait until the dice read five or eight!' Well, I hope you're happy with your 'magical' adventure, Timmy Turner! You should already realize by now that this is not all fun and games!"

"Uh, guys?" Danny tried to say something, but Timmy continued to shout, "Oh, please! I know this is all too serious! All you care is about science! Why can't you at least have fun for once? You're such a nerd all of the time! I mean, don't you even know what fun is?"

"I can still have fun!" Jimmy yelled at him, "And F.Y.I., I even DO know what fun is! No wonder why you get all of the 'F's in Mr. Crocker's classes! Because all you ever think about is fun!"

"Guys." Danny kept on trying to break them up, but Timmy shouted louder, "Don't tell me how I got my 'F's! You're not my teacher or even my dad! You're some bossy, show-off smarty-pants who brags about how big your head is! Just because you're smarter doesn't mean you get all of the credit!"

"I only use science when something like this happens!" Jimmy replied, "And for once, you didn't let me think or even listen to what I say! I bet you don't even care

"Well, thank you very much, boy genius!" Timmy taunted him, "Thank you very much! Your plans always fail! That's why you need to listen to me! I even have-"

"QUIET!" SpongeBob screamed, interrupting the arguement. The attention turned to SpongeBob who continued to let out the outburst. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ALL IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THE CREEPY THINGS COMING OUT OF THE BOARD GAME, AND ALL YOU TWO ARE DOING IS FIGHTING! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! JUMANJI! JUMANJI! SOMEBODY STOP JUMANJI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He stopped screaming and began to inhale in and out to calm himself down. The Nicktoons looked at them in their shocking looks speechlessly for a long, pausing moment.

"Wow..." Danny said in an awe, "Thank you, SpongeBob.."

"Yeah," Timmy said sadly, "I didn't know that you could yell like that."

"SpongeBob's right, Timmy," Jimmy said sadly, "We shouldn't be fighting like this. We just need to find a way to end this once and for all."

"Who's Jumanji?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

Wanda groaned in annoyance.

"There is a way, Jimmy," Danny said, "The other instuctions said if one of us finish the game, everything that comes out of the board will vanish."

"So, we just need to keep playing," Jimmy said, "All right. Let's play. I believe it's Timmy's turn."

Timmy took the dice, rolling it, and it landed on four. The Nicktoons looked over the glass as another message appeared in it. Timmy read it in the frightened tone, "_'A hunter from the darkest wild makes you feel just like a child.'_"

"A hunter?" SpongeBob whimpered.

"I hate that word..." Danny muttered.

"This is not good.." Jimmy said quietly to himself. Suddenly, there was a gunshot through the window, missing Timmy.

"Look out!" Jimmy replied as SpongeBob screamed, "Get down!"

The Nicktoons fell on the floor as Wanda and Cosmo hid behind the couch. A hunter that looked like Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker appeared out of the kitchen, holding a rifle.

Timmy screamed, and he ran off toward the front door.

"So, little boy!" the hunter cried out, chasing after him, "You think you could run away from me! Say hello to your grave!" He crazily laughed out loud (just like the way Mr. Crocker would laugh).

"We have to help him!" Danny replied, "I'm going ghost!" He turned into the ghost and flies out of the house.

"He's right!" Wanda replied, "Come on, Cosmo! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Cosmo asked, "Where are we going? Are we going to Disneyland?"

* * *

><p>Timmy was in pursuit by the hunter, who kept on shooting at him with the rifle. "Oh man!" Timmy replied, "I never knew that the game is that fun AND dangerous! What am I gonna do to avoid this?"<p>

Danny appeared behind him and grabbed him, flying up in the air with him.

"Danny! You're here!" Timmy replied.

"It's not over yet," Danny said, "He's still after you. Just trust me. I have an idea."

He turned invisable along side with Timmy to protect themselves from behind shot. As they flew away unnoticed, the hunter kept on pulling the trigger, but he seemed to ran out of bullets.

"Drat!" he replied, "I lost him! And I'm out of bullets! I may have to find a shop near by to get more.." He angrily walked off, holding his rifle onto his back.

* * *

><p>Wanda and Cosmo appeared in the air, searching for Timmy.<p>

"Oh, no!" Wanda replied worriedly, "I don't know where Timmy is! He could be in trouble, or even worst.."

"Don't say that, Wanda!" Cosmo replied, "Don't say that he could be invited for tea!"

Wanda stared at him in confusion.

"Well, the hunter could be nice.." Cosmo said.

"Well, sweetheart," Wanda said, "how can the hunter be nice... WHEN HE IS AFTER TIMMY WITH THE RIFLE?"

Cosmo shrieked, "Aaaah! Don't yell at me! You don't have to yell at me!" He sucks on his thumb in the panic.

Suddenly, Danny and Timmy unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere in front of Cosmo.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Cosmo screamed, "A ghost! Don't eat me!"

"Cosmo, it's us," Timmy said, "We're not dead."

"Oh, Timmy," Wanda said happily, "Thank goodness you're safe! Cosmo and I were worried about you?"

"Huh? Who's calling my name?" Cosmo asked.

"We need to get back to the others," Danny said, "Before that hunter comes back to get Timmy."

"Yeah," Timmy said, "I wish we were back at my house."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale Park, Vicky woke up, finding herself lying down on the bench. She muttered and wondered where she is as she looked around. Then, she began to remember something that got her really angry. "Twerp!" she growled, "Oh, he's gonna be in sooooo much trouble when I find a phone to call his parents!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Nicktoons assembled once again at the coffee table, and it was Jimmy's turn to roll. He rolled the dice, and it landed on three. He looked over the glass, and read another message, "<em>'Enormous and yellow these flowers grew. Their flesh-eating blossoms are hungry for you.'<em>"

"H-h-h-h-h-hungry for you?" SpongeBob whimpered, "I don't like the sound of this..."

"It says that these yellow flowers might get us," Jimmy said, "So, keep an eye out for them. Be careful, everyone."

Suddenly, SpongeBob's scream got the others' attention as they watched him got yanked and pulled by a vine that wrapped around his leg. It pulled him toward the fireplace. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"SpongeBob!" Timmy cried out as he and the others ran to grab him and pull him back.

"GET IT OFF ME! HELP ME!" SpongeBob screamed.

Then, a green monsterous plant that is containing to the vine popped out of the fireplace, opening up the pedals that reveals a yellow flower. SpongeBob screamed more when he noticed this is the plant that is going to eat him and the others. It uses the vine to pull him and the others harder as the others pulled him back like tug of war.

"Hang on, SpongeBob!" Jimmy replied, pulling him.

"Danny! You have to freeze the plant!" Timmy replied.

"I can't! I'll freeze SpongeBob!" Danny replied, "So, I'll need something else! I'll be right back!" He quickly flew into the kitchen as Timmy and Jimmy continued to pull SpongeBob away from the plant. In the kitchen, Danny looked through the drawers and discovered a sharp knife. He grabbed it and flew back in the living room.

"Hurry!" Timmy screamed, pulling SpongeBob.

Danny approached the plant and cut the vine in half with the knife, causing the others fall on the floor and the plant's other side of the vine to retreat into its mouth. Then, the plant's pedals closed, and it retreated back into the fireplace.

SpongeBob, tramatized of what grabbed him, whimpered like a little child.

"You ok, SpongeBob?" Danny asked.

The sponge didn't respond, just continuing to whimper.

"Oh yeah," Timmy said, "He's ok."

* * *

><p>Vicky ran into town and noticed a telephone booth near her. She went inside and despoited a quarter in the slot. She dialed the number and waited for Timmy's parents to answer.<p>

Meanwhile, the hunter walked passed her, looking for a shop to buy more bullets for his rifle. "This is more difficult than I expected," he complained, "Where on earth am I?" He walked off further in town.

Vicky heard his parents' answering machine. "Hello, this is Mr. and Mrs. Turner. We're sorry we couldn't come to the phone because of all of the exciting fun we're having. Please, leave the message after the sound, unless of course if you're Timmy Turner who always makes something up. Thank you, Vicky, for letting us know that. Have a nice day." The beeping sound is heard, and Vicky said into the phone angrily, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I have no idea what's going on at your house, but your son is causing problems again. Like he's having some kind of a party! Please, call me back as soon as possible." She hung up and smiled evilly. "Now, he's gonna get it." She chuckled wickedly and walked out of the booth.

* * *

><p>The Nicktoons moved into the kitchen when Danny created an ice wall to protect the others and himself from the plant in case if it appear again. "There," he said. Then, he turned to see SpongeBob running toward the backyard door. "SpongeBob!" he replied, running after him. He grabbed the struggling sponge and dragged him to the kitchen table, making him to sit on the chair. "Just calm down, sit down, please," he said, "We can't finish the game without you. We need your help."<p>

SpongeBob nodded, shaking in fear.

"It's your turn, Danny," Jimmy said.

"I know," Danny said, taking the dice, "But like I said before, I have another reason why I quit playing board games." He rolled the dice, and they landed on eight. He and the others looked over the glass, and another message appear as the ghost boy read, "_'Elephants charging! You must confess..A freight train's damage would be far less.'_" He looked up to the others and looked puzzled. "Elephants?"

"What's an elephant?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Jimmy said, noticing the sound of the stomping and the feel of the quake. Everyone else went silent, hearing the sound. Jimmy looked out the window. His eyes were wide opened when he saw something rushing toward the house.

"Jimmy?" Timmy asked, "What is it?"

Jimmy turned quickly to the Nicktoons and replied, "Everyone, run! It's the stampede!"

SpongeBob shrieked, and he and the others ran off of their chairs, running toward the ice wall which Danny blasted with his ghost ray. Jimmy grabbed the game and followed the others as a stampede of large elephants slammed through the kitchen wall, stomping and running toward the others. "Whatever you do! Don't look back!" Jimmy replied. SpongeBob screamed as he ran with the others. Danny grabbed him, Jimmy and Timmy and flew up in the air, observing the elephants, stampeding out of Timmy's house.

"My parents are going to kill me..." Timmy said.

"Look at all of these elephants," Jimmy said, "It's so amazing of how dangerous they can be when stampeding in groups."

"They look like they run to kill," SpongeBob gulped.

"At least, we're safe up here," Danny said, "Timmy, is there other place where we can play the game?"

"Well, there's my treehouse," Timmy said.

"Well, let's go there," Jimmy said.

Danny flew toward the treehouse and entered. He put the others down, and Jimmy set the game on the floor. "Ok, SpongeBob, it's your turn," he told him.

When SpongeBob was about to take the dice, Vicky's head popped out of the floor that lead inside the treehouse.

"Twerp!" she screamed.

"Uh oh!" Timmy said.

"Hide the game," Jimmy whispered to SpongeBob, sliding it behind him. Vicky climbed up and angrily marched to the Nicktoons. "Ok, twerp," she said, pointing at Timmy, "I have no idea what's going on here, but you are in so much trouble."

"Me?" Timmy asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Vicky grabbed his hand and dragged him, "Ok, you're coming with me!"

"Wait! Wait!" Timmy replied.

"Just a second!" Danny replied, "You can't take him! He's helping us.. uh.."

"Planning for our next Jellyfish project!" SpongeBob lied with a grin. Everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"Jellyfish?" Vicky asked, "Well, whatever. He's still coming with me."

"Don't worry about me guys," Timmy said, "I'll be fine. I'll come back to finish the game."

"Well, you won't be playing any games for long, twerp," Vicky said, "And as for the rest of you, I suggest all you three go home now!" She pulled Timmy out of the treehouse, and both Jimmy and Danny watched from the window as they saw Vicky dragging Timmy down the street.

"Now, how are we gonna finish the game?" Danny sighed.

"We can't," Jimmy said, "We need him. We can't finish without him."

"Guys!" SpongeBob screamed.

Jimmy and Danny turned and saw that SpongeBob took his turn with a worried face.

"What happened, dude?" Danny asked.

"I thought I could finish the game myself," SpongeBob said, "But somehow my token moved back four spaces."

Jimmy noticed a message on the glass and read, "_'A law of Jumanji hadn't been broken. You will slip back even more than your token.'_" He looked up at SpongeBob and asked, "Were you trying to cheat?

"Well... umm..." SpongeBob tried to explain, "I keep on dropping the dice, so they would land on twelve."

"Well, sorry, SpongeBob, but that would be cheating," Jimmy said.

SpongeBob broke down sadly with a sigh.

"SpongeBob! Look at your hands!" Danny replied, pointing his finger at his hands.

SpongeBob looked and saw that he has hair growing on his hands. He screamed, "What's happening to me!"

"Now, your body!" Jimmy replied, "You're growing hair!"

"Aaaaaah!" SpongeBob screamed more, "Someboby help me!" He slowly had brownish-golden hair growing out of his body, and the color of his face changed to light pink. A tail popped out of his square pants. Danny and Jimmy watched in horror as SpongeBob had just finished transforming into a squared sponge-like monkey.

"Uh.. SpongeBob?" Danny said, "You ok?"

"I feel a little itchy," SpongeBob said, scratching his butt. Danny and Jimmy felt disgusted. "Am I any different?"

"Brace yourself," Jimmy said, taking a hand mirror from the floor, "You might not like this." He handed to SpongeBob, and the sponge looked at himself in the mirror, screaming in horror as he saw that he was changed into a monkey. "I'm a monkey!" he cried, "No! No! I can't be a monkey! What am I gonna do?"

"You can change your name to MonkeyBob BananaPants," Danny snickered, trying not to laugh. Jimmy glared at him.

"Uh, I mean," Danny said, changing in the serious tone, "Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll get you changed back. Let's just find Timmy and finish the game."

"But where are we gonna find Timmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Maybe his holograms should be able to help him," Jimmy said, "Speaking of which, where are they?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in town, Vicky dragged Timmy in town to take him to her house. Cosmo disguised himself as a packback, and Wanda disguised herself as a button to hide from Vicky.<p>

News were spreading everywhere about strange events that is happening in Dimmsdale; like hyenas riding on motorcycles and causing chaos at the comedy clubs, and elephants were stampeding throughout the neighborhood, heading to town.

"This is getting weirder than I thought.." Vicky muttered, "Ok, twerp. As soon as we get to my house, I have some chores you can do before I make you miserable."

Timmy whispered to Wanda, "I wish I had a pair of handcuffs."

Wanda granted his wish, and the handcuffs appeared in his pocket. Timmy replied, pulling his hand away from her, "Wait! Vicky! I have an idea of how you can make me miserable."

Vicky turned to him and gave him a smirk. "Oh, really? Since when do you beg for misery?"

"Uh... well..." Timmy said, "I have a present that will make me even more miserable. Kinda like a game."

"What kind of game?" Vicky wondered.

Timmy took a glance at the pole next to her, and quickly cuffed her right hand to the pole. "It's called 'Vicky's gonna stay here' game."

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Vicky replied, trying to pull herself off of the cuffs.

"Sorry, Vicky," Timmy said, "But this is for your own good. There's something I have to do." He ran off, leaving Timmy cuffed to the pole.

"Twerp! You'll regret this!" Vicky screamed louder, "When I get out of this, you're gonna be more than just in trouble! You're dead!"

Timmy ran down the street as fast as he could away from Vicky. "Come on!" he replied, "We have to find the others and finish Jumanji before more chaos happen."

* * *

><p>At the other edge of town, Danny, SpongeBob and Jimmy continued to search for Timmy.<p>

"He's not anywhere here," Jimmy said.

"He must've been at Vicky's place by now," Danny said, "Oh, man. Without him, we can't finish the game."

"And I'll be MonkeyBob BananaPants forever!" SpongeBob cried.

Danny snickered to himself, but Jimmy glared at him to make him stop laughing.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob," Jimmy said, "You won't be a monkey for long." Suddenly, they discovered two hyenas zooming by on the motorcycles, laughing their heads off. The Nicktoons looked puzzled.

"Ok," Danny said, "You guys just saw two hyenas on the motorcycles coming by, do you?"

Jimmy and SpongeBob both answered yes, and they continued to walk in town. Then, the game board was snatched away from SpongeBob, and the Nicktoons turned to see who stole it from him, and it was a hunter.

"Tell that buck-toothed kid from me if he wants-" the hunter began to instruct them, but suddenly, a mob of panicking citizens ran by, passing them. SpongeBob snuck in and snatched the game away from the hunter. He ran into the crowd, separating from Danny and Jimmy. The hunter chased after him.

"Where did he go?" Jimmy replied.

"I don't know!" Danny replied, "And was that hunter holding a B.B gun?"

"Come on, let's just find him!" Jimmy shouted, runs into the crowd as Danny followed him.

SpongeBob ran as fast as he could, holding the board game in his arms as the hunter chases him. He soon realized that the crowd were trying to evade from the elephants that is rampaging in the city, crashing everything and injuring those in sight. He looked everywhere for a place to hide. Then, one of the elephants in front accidently knocked a shelve of tires that is rolling toward SpongeBob. He screamed and ran from them. Then, one of the tires tripped him over, causing him drop the game underneath him. The tires passed him and stopped rolling, dropping onto the ground.

He lifted his head up and saw the hunter approaching him closer. "All right, monkey sponge," the hunter said coldly, "Give me that item to me!"

"No!" SpongeBob replied, clutching the board to him.

The hunter pointed the B.B Gun at him. "I guess I may have no choice, then," he said, "Besides, I've always wanted to try out sponge cakes."

SpongeBob whimpered, knowing that this could be the end of him. Suddenly, he was uppercutted by Timmy who appeared out of nowhere. "You leave my friends alone, you Crocker Rip-off!"

"So, you want to play games, huh?" the hunter replied, "Well, this game is over, boy!" He pointed the B.B. Gun at him, aiming it at him.

"Um..." Timmy said, "Is that a B.B Gun?"

"It's not the size of the toy, that counts!" the hunter replied, "It's how you used it! And besides, the gun shop was closed, so I had to go to Toys or Us to get this. Now, say your prayers, buck-toothed kid!"

Timmy replied, "I wish there was a pile of paint cans dropped on him and live!" Cosmo and Wanda granted his wish, and a large pile of cans appeared above the hunter.

The hunter looked up, and his eyes became widened. The paint cans dropped on him fast, knocking him outcold.

Danny and Jimmy soon appeared out of nowhere as soon as they noticed Timmy and SpongeBob.

"Timmy!" Jimmy replied, "I'm glad you're here!"

"Yeah," Timmy said, "Good thing I got here. Otherwise, somebody else might've gotten hurt." He turned to SpongeBob and stared at him strangely. "Uh... why is SpongeBob a monkey?"

"It's a long story," Jimmy said, "But right now, we need to go back to your house, and finish the game. And where on earth did those hyenas come from?"

"Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy said, "I thought you guys locked the hyenas in my room."

"We did, sweety," Wanda said.

"Well... about that.." Cosmo started to explained, "I felt sorry for those little guys, and they needed some air, so I unlocked the door, and they all ran free."

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda replied.

"This is no time for finger pointing," Jimmy said, "Come on! We have to get back to the treehouse and end this."

"You're right, Jimmy," Timmy said, "I wish we were back at the treehouse."

* * *

><p><em>Will our heroes finish the game in time? Will Vicky successfully get Timmy in trouble? Will SpongeBob remain as MonkeyBob BananaPants? (No offense, SpongeBob.) Find out in the next chapter!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

_1. This is a parody of Jumanji, based on the movie, book and the game owned by their respective owners._

_2. All characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon._

_3. Special thanks to SOLmaster for the inspriation._

* * *

><p>Vicky, still cuffed to the pole, angrily crossed her arms, growling at herself. "I really hate that twerp so much," she said in an anger tone. Then, she sees a police cop walking by, and she gave herself an evil grin as if she has a plan.<p>

"Excuse me, officer," she said, "I need your help."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the beach, Mr. and Mrs. Turner relaxed under the hot sun.<p>

"What a beautiful day it is," Mr. Turner said, "I sure do hope that Timmy is having fun with Vicky."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Turner said, "But our day would be ruined if he ever came with us."

"It would be disastrous," Mr. Turner said, "Like a bunch of run away elephants."

Suddenly, a stampede of elephants wildly rushed by, passing Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

They excitedly observed them like they were in the park.

"Ooooh, look, honey!" Mr. Turner replied, "A parade! I didn't know there would be a parade in the beach!"

"Oooh! I should've brought a video camera!" Mrs. Turner said, "This is exciting!"

* * *

><p>Vicky, freed from being cuffed by the cop, ran down to the nearest phone booth and went inside. She despoited another quarter in the slot and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Turner to answer until the phone has been answered with a laugh.<p>

"Hello, Mrs. Turner?" Vicky said.

A giggle responded weirdly.

"This is Vicky calling," she said, "I have to tell you something about Timmy." Then, she hears a continuous laugh that sounded like a hyena. She looked in confusion and muttered, "Mrs. Turner? Are you ok?" She hung up the phone with a growl and walked down the street toward Timmy's house.

* * *

><p>The Nicktoons arrived at Timmy's house which was destroyed and covered in jungle vines.<p>

"Whoa..." Danny said, "Now, your parents are really going to kill you, Timmy."

"Gee, you think?" Timmy said sarcasticly.

"Come on," Jimmy urged, "Let's just get this over with." He climbed up on the ladder toward the treehouse as the others followed.

They gathered around the board game and set it up.

"Ok, Timmy," Jimmy said, "It's your turn."

"Right," Timmy said, taking the dice, "Hey! I got it!... It's Mrs. Ruby with a tennis racket in the garden shed!" He chuckled and the others stared at him. "Remember the game _Hint_? It's a detective game.. and.. uh... uh.. You're right, I should roll." He rolled the dice, and they landed on nine. His rhino piece move, and it was nearly four spaces away to reach the center. He looked over the glass, and read an incoming message, "_'Big as fists these balls of ice. Through umbrellas they will slice.'_"

"Sound familar?" Jimmy asked.

"Um... not really?" Timmy answered uneasily.

"It sounded like.." Danny said as he felt a small drop of icy rain fell on his shoulder. And slowly came down pouring icy rain.

"Hail," Jimmy said, "And more of them will get larger! We need to hide somewhere to protect ourselves! I've calulated to see-"

"JUST RUN ALREADY!" Timmy replied who grabbed the game board, running toward the exit of the treehouse.

"Quick!" Cosmo cried, "To the escape pod to Disneyland!"

It was even hailing outside, and the hail was as big as the oranges.

"Watch out!" SpongeBob screamed, dodging the icy hail.

"The hail is destroying my treehouse!" Timmy replied as he saw the hail sliced through the rooftop of the treehouse.

"What do we do?" Danny asked Jimmy.

"We have to go back in the house and hide underground," Jimmy answered, "Timmy, do you have a basement?"

"Yeah, I do," Timmy said, "Follow me!" He led the others into the destroyed house, avoiding the large hail. He opened the basement door, let them run down the stairs, and closed the door behind him as soon as he entered. The Nicktoons decided to wait until the hail stopped, though they still have to continue the game.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Jimmy discovered boxes of candles and lights them with matches he also found and placed them around him and the others. He also find flashlights in another box and handed one each to Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy.<p>

"Why can't we just turn on the light?" Timmy asked.

"Because during the hail storm, it would be hazardous to turn on electricy near the power surge," Jimmy said, "So we have to use candles and flashlights for now until this is over."

"Well, at least I could've brought my hand-held game down here," Timmy muttered.

"Let's just focus on finishing the game," Jimmy suggested, taking the dice, "Ok, now it's my turn." He rolled the dice, and they landed on six. His elephant token moved six spaces, and he looked over the glass and read another message, "_'When you see it, you will shake. It's big and green and rhymes with lake.'_"

The Nicktoons looked at each other, until a hissing sound was heard. Slithering toward SpongeBob was a large green snake. Danny noticed it and pushes SpongeBob out of the way. "Get down!" he replied. Timmy screamed, "Snake!"

The snake snapped at Danny as the ghost boy dodged, side-stepped around it until he gets the hold of its neck.

"Careful," Jimmy said, "He could be poisonous."

The snake hissed at Jimmy, still being held by Danny.

"Where can we get rid of him?" Timmy asked.

"We can toss him out of here," Jimmy answered, pointing at the basement door, "Danny, you can handle it, can you?"

"Of course I can," Danny said, carrying the snake upstairs. He opened the door and tosses a snake across the living room, and closes the door behind him. He went back to the others and sat back down.

"That snake was heavy," he said, "And slimy. But maybe Sam would like it as a pet." He took the dice and rolled them. "Now, that we took care of the snake problem, it's my turn." He dropped them, and they landed on four. His token moved, and he looked over the glass, reading another message in it, "_'They march and eat and march and eat. If I were you, I'd watch my feet.'_"

Suddenly, a large ant that was a size of the remote-controlled car, climbed down the stairs, heading toward our heroes. SpongeBob pointed his finger at the ant, screamed in panic. Then, there were four more ants, eating their way from the boxes and other items in their paths.

"Whoa!" Danny replied, "Ants! And they're huge!"

Jimmy replied, "Danny, we need you to keep them away from us! Timmy, do you have something that would keep these ants distracted or destroyed?"

"I do!" Timmy answered, "SpongeBob, my dad kept an ant repellent under the kitchen sink! Go get it!"

SpongeBob nodded with a whimperl, and he ran up the stairs, running out of the basement.

Danny kicked some of the ants to the wall and used his ghost ray to blast them. One of the ants tackled Jimmy and tried to gnaw on his head.

"Help! Help!" Jimmy shouted.

"Jimmy!" Danny replied. He rushed in and kicked the ant off of him.

* * *

><p>SpongeBob ran into the kitchen and opened the doors under the sink. As he scattered and throws everything out of the cabnit, he muttered in the fast tone, "Ok. Where is it? Where is it? Gotta find the ant repellent! Gotta find it!" Then, he shouted, "Oh! I can't find it! So, I may have to use something else!" Then, he sees a spatula on the counter. He thought for moment and said to himself, "Hmmmm. Maybe, I could use this.." He takes it and ran into the living room.<p>

* * *

><p>Vicky, finally returning back, became dumbfounded when she sees that Timmy's house is destroyed and covered in jungle vines. "What happened here?" she screamed. She looked around angrily, searching for Timmy. "Twerp?" she cried in wrath, "Where are you?" Then, she sees a snake slithering by her feet, and she screeched out loud. She ran upstairs into the hallway, yelling, "Now, you're gonna get it, twerp!" She rushed to Timmy's room, opened the door, and was shocked to see two hyenas laying around in the piles of wood. She screamed again and closed the door before either one of them notice her.<p>

"What is going on here?" she shouted crazily. She panicked again and headed to Timmy's parents' room where she sees a leopard, laying on the master bed, yawning.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed again, muttering, "Oh no! A le..le-le-le-le..aah!" She closed the door tight before the leopard noticed her. She ran back downstairs to find a nearby phone, until she sees SpongeBob who is holding a spatula, coming by.

Spongebob noticed her and ran toward her.

Vicky may had seen SpongeBob from time to time when hanging out with Timmy, but by the way he looked like a monkey sponge, it began to frighten her.

"Hey, Vicky," SpongeBob said with a smile, "You might want to get out of here."

Vicky did not respond to him. She just paused for a moment, and she screamed on top of her lungs, backing away from him until she was cornered in the closet.

SpongeBob ran toward the door, closed it and locked it, sealing Vicky inside. "Sorry, but this is your refuge for now."

* * *

><p>Back down in the basement, Timmy and Jimmy hid behind the crate from the ants while Danny continued to defend his friends.<p>

"Timmy," Jimmy said.

"What?" Timmy replied.

"It's SpongeBob's turn!" Jimmy replied, "He may not be able to make it to the center in time, but he needs to take his turn to stop the ants!"

"Where is he?" Timmy asked, "He needs to come back now!"

"Hey, guys?" Danny replied, kicking and blasting the ants away as more of them surrounded him, "A little help here?"

"We have to help Danny," Jimmy said, "He can't hold them for long!"

SpongeBob finally arrived, running down the stairs. He whacked some of the ants away from Danny when they were about to attack him from behind.

"Wow, SpongeBob," Danny said, "I guess those spatulas do come in handy after all."

"Yup," SpongeBob giggled, "All of these years in the kitchen had paid me off."

"You brought a spatula here?" Timmy replied, "Where's the ant repellent?"

"I didn't find it," SpongeBob said, "So I brought this instead."

Timmy groaned in annoyance.

"This is no time for lectures!" Jimmy replied, "SpongeBob, it's your turn! You can stop these ants by taking your turn!"

"I can't!" SpongeBob complained, seeing more ants, eating their way toward them, "They're everywhere!"

"Timmy and I will hold them off," Jimmy said, taking the spatula from him.

"I'll cover you, SpongeBob," Danny said, "Get behind me!"

SpongeBob snatched the game and slided himself near the wall while Danny blocked him from the ants as he used his ghost ray to blast them away.

"Hurry up!" Danny shouted.

Jimmy whacked a few of the ants with the spatula while Timmy tossed random item at them.

SpongeBob rolled the dice, and they landed on five. Danny tripped the ant over and kicked him across.

"_'Raging and howling, a gale throws its might,'_" SpongeBob read the message in the glass in the loud tone, so the others would hear, "_'Hold on for a dear life or be blown out of sight.'_"

Danny fell on the floor by him as two of the ants grabbed his legs.

"Danny!" SpongBob shouted. He began to whimper fearfully. When the third ant was about to gnaw on his head, it stopped, and it squeaked in fear, running away from him. The other ants followed him, squeaking fearfully. They scattered away from the Nicktoons as if they were trying to find someplace to hide.

"What happened?" Timmy wondered, "Did we scare 'em?"

Jimmy opened the basement door, feeling a strong wind, causing the whole house to shake. "It's far worse!" he shouted, "It's a tornado! Our only chance is if one of us finish the game!"

"It's Timmy's turn!" Danny replied, as the tornado appeared, sucking everything inside the twister. Everyone shouted in panic, advising themselves to hold on to something that the twister wouldn't suck in. Danny and SpongeBob held onto the water pipes on one side, while Timmy and Jimmy held the other on the other side. They turned and saw that game board left in wide open.

"Someone get the game!" Timmy screamed, "Get the game!"

"No, Timmy! Don't let go!" Jimmy suggested him. The game board flew up into the tornado, and Timmy gasped, "No!"

He let go of the pipes and was pulled into the twister after the board game.

"Timmy!" Jimmy screamed.

Timmy grabbed the game and held it to his chest while flying and spinning in the twister. He began to feel sick while spinning. "Oh man!" he replied, "I wish I could land on the trampoline!"

As soon as the twister began to disappear, he fell toward the ground until Cosmo and Wanda (seemingly overheard his wish) made the trampoline appeared below him. He bounced on it, and jumped as high as he could to slam through the window in his bedroom, scaring the hyenas away in the closet.

Timmy sat up and opened the game. He took the dice and was about to roll it, but he was interrupted by a cold voice that shouts, "Don't move!" He looked up and saw the hunter (who is covered in paint) busted through the door, pointing the B.B Gun at him.

"Stand up," the hunter said coldly. Timmy did what he told him, holding the dice in his hand.

"What's in your hand?" he asked, "Whatever it is, drop it."

Timmy shrugged and dropped the dice. One of the dice landed on two, while the other rolled away down the hole into the basement. He sighed sadly, finally to realized that its over for him.

"End of the line, boy," the hunter said, "The game is up."

Jimmy appeared from the window after jumping on the trampoline high, shocked to see the hunter, trapping Timmy.

"So, tell me, boy," the hunter said, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes.." Timmy answered, beginning to confess, "But I was never afraid to defend my friends. And.. I know it was all my fault for causing all this trouble. It.. It would've been better if I hadn't found the game in the first place. I may not be able to finish it, but if the game was finished... then I would do anything to make it up to my friends."

The hunter chuckled wickedly, "Well, well.. good lad. You're finally beginning to realize your selfish mistakes..." He points the B.B. Gun at him. "Any last words?"

Timmy looked down at the board, knew that the missing die landed on one as the token moved three spaces, landing on the glass. The glass had the word Jumanji on it as the token slided onto it. He looked up at the hunter and said, "Yeah. Jumanji."

"What did you say?" the hunter asked.

"It's Jumanji!" Timmy said louder.

Suddenly, the hunter began to feel like he was absorb. "Huh? What's happening to me?"

A loud sound of the crash caught Timmy and Jimmy's attentions as they saw elephants, hyenas, ants and other things that came out of the game flew in, absorbing like a vortex into the glass. The hunter was sucked in, twirling and twirling around along with the other animals.

The boys had their eyes shut, ducking down on the floor, hoping that the vortex noises would stop. Thunder collapsed a few times. And suddenly, it finally stopped. As soon as it was safe to look, Jimmy lifted his head up and gasped in amazment. "Timmy, look!" he said, shaking him.

"Are we dead?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Far better!" Jimmy assured him.

Timmy looked up and sees that his room was all fixed up. The tokens were scattered on the board. Cosmo and Wanda were floating up in the air, playing cards. He browsed around the room, realizing that he won the game, and everything was back the way it was.

"I can't believe it," Timmy said, "We're... we're back to where we first played."

"As if none of this had ever happened," Jimmy said.

"What? What happened?" Cosmo asked.

"Didn't you remember, Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"What? What did I remember?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, it's best to tell him later," Wanda suggested, "But right now, we should do something about this game."

"But what about Danny and SpongeBob?" Timmy asked, "Don't they remember?"

"I think you should call them," Jimmy said, "To see how they're doing."

Timmy picked up a phone and called Danny. "Hey, Danny," Timmy said, "It's me, Timmy. I just wanted to know how you're doing and all."

"Oh, I'm good," Danny said, "I was just taking a nap. Until I had this strange dream. You, Jimmy and SpongeBob were in it. And we were playing some kind of a game that releases animals and tornardos and other weird things."

"Oh, really?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Strange, isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah. It is weird," Timmy said.

He later called SpongeBob, and he told him that he had a same dream as Danny had.

"So... pretty much, they don't remember anything at all," Timmy asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll remember all right," Jimmy said, "Only when they see this game. But I think it's best not to."

* * *

><p>Timmy and Jimmy took the game over the bridge at Dimmsdale park. The board game was wrapped in the rope and had bricks on it. Timmy took one last look at the game and said, "Never again will this game be in my hands."<p>

He picked it up and tossed it in the river, watching it sinking down underwater.

"Well..." Jimmy said, "I guess that's that. The game is over, and everything is back to normal."

"Yeah," Timmy said, "But it wasn't as much fun as I expect it to be."

Jimmy placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's fun to me," he said with a smile. Timmy smiled at him back.

"Well, let's go," Jimmy said, "Want to come over to my lab to check out my new inventions?"

"Actually.." Timmy said, "Want to come over to my house and play mindless, violent video games?"

Jimmy groaned in disappointment.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Jimmy." Wanda said.

"Yay, violent video games!" Cosmo cheered.

* * *

><p>Seven months later, Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley, walked down the river path to look for his water-proof cellphone that Sam lost in the riverbank. "Where is it? If only Sam hadn't toss it in the water..." Suddenly, he heard some drumming sounds.<p>

"Hmm? What's that noise?" he asked himself. He followed the sound until he finally discovered a wooden, game board-like box that entitled 'Jumanji.' He wondered what it was, but whatever it is... he thought quickly that he should show this to Danny and Sam.

_The End_


End file.
